Romeo and Alfred
by ahappygoat
Summary: What happens when you have a drama class in an all boys school? A whole lot of gay. Alfred is stuck playing the role of Juliet in their interpretation of Romeo and Juliet, and if that wasn't bad enough, his Romeo is his nemesis, Ivan .


The classroom was lined with various posters, scattered props of past and future plays scattered about. The room was silent enough for a pin to drop and be heard.

"You want me to what!?" once silent that is.

"Alfred, please don't make a big deal of this-"

"A big deal!? You want me to play Juliet! And with that commie of all people!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

Francis laid his head on his hands, taking a deep breath willing the gods of patience to bless him. Francis was one of the drama instructors at his son's school, making him the one to deal with Alfred's ranting after the class announcement. "Alfred, you and I both know he's not a communist, and Elizaveta insisted on doing this play despite knowing it would be an all boy's cast."

Ah yes, the big pros of being in an all boys school include all drama students having to endure playing women in plays, especially with a female instructor to pick all the plays. Great.

"But why can't I be Romeo at least?!"

"You insisted on being the lead, and let's face it Alfred, it's more believable if you are Juliet than Ivan."

Alfred eyebrows shot up, "Are you saying I look like a girl!?"

"Alfred, no! Just bear with it, we already set all the roles and you're the only one with a problem. And Ivan seems to be fond of this idea!"

"Well of course!" Alfred nearly shrieked," He'll get to tease me about this for the next 2 years!"

"Alfred, you're being dramatic! I know you had a rough meeting in last year with the whole turnip incident, but he's a good student!" he tried to reason.

"Don't. Bring. That. Up." Alfred warned. "And I'm not being dramatic! I'm a man; I shouldn't have to play a love struck girl, especially to Ivan of all people!"

"Alfred, the roles are set, and if you have a problem you are welcome to give it up and hand the role to Yao, we both know he was after that role."

Alfred's brow twitched at the mention of Yao, the Chinese student who had it out for him ever since middle school. He borrowed one mechanical pencil! … Or 10… ok maybe 20. And he was still holding it over his head. In middle school, that was understandable. Mechanical pencils were like currency back then. But they're in high school now; he really needs to get over it. At this point he was just holding back from returning the pencils to get on his nerves.

Alfred buried his head in his hands, letting out an exaggerated sigh. Francis knew he won. Alfred would never give up a chance to one up Yao.

"Fine. Fine! But this is the only time you're making me share a lead with him!" he said.

Francis smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Braginski."

"Jones."

The 2 hot headed sophomores stared at each other as if waiting for the other to attack. Ivan suddenly reached into his coat, bringing out a thick stack of papers and setting it on his laps. Alfred wasted no time in mirroring his actions and reaching into his own backpack to pull out his own stack of papers.

Francis suddenly appeared beside them, breaking the intense staring contest they were having. "Come on, I expect you two to act better than this! Take this time in class to practice your parts together instead of trying to light each other on fire with your stares."

Ivan smiled, turning to Francis, "Of course Mr. Bonnefoy, I want nothing more than to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Same here" Alfred grumbled back.

"Now boys, I know you don't exactly have the best relationship-"

"Understatement." Alfred interjected.

Francis sighed, "But you are really the best for the parts. And imagine, if you can accomplish making the audience believe you like each other even a little, you can act any parts!"

In actuality, Francis could think of other people best suited for the roles, but he was honestly tired of hearing Alfred complain about the Russian so often over the smallest thing.

" _Ivan came to school today with a red sweater, the nerve, spreading his damn commie pride."_

" _Ivan keeps trying to outshine me in science class in the space unit, hah! We all know he wishes he knew as much as me."_

" _Look at Ivan, eating those crackers in class like he owns the damn place."_

It was honestly getting ridiculous. He figured this would be the perfect opportunity to improve their relationship to at least being able to tolerate being 5 feet within each other, but this was proving to be harder than he hoped…

"Look, the more time you waste here, the more you guys will have to spend together _outside_ of class working on your roles" both of them visibly stiffened at the thought, "And don't think I won't make you do it, I'll call Ivan's family to make sure he stays over the _night_ if you don't start now." He promised.

"Alright!" Alfred exclaimed, "We'll do it we'll do it!"

Ivan nodded, still visibly stiffened at the threat, "Yes, it seems it would be best to start now…"

Francis smiled, "Good, I'll leave you 2 to it then." He got up, leaving them alone once again.

They turned back to each other, both still visibly miffed at being stuck together until they were able to memorize their lines. Alfred was the first to speak up.

"Alright, the faster we get this over with, the quicker we can get back to our own lives" he muttered, opening up his own script.

Ivan nodded, opening his own script to the first page with Alfred. "Alright, you will begin then… Juliet" he teased with a cocky grin.

"AAAGGHHHH!"

It was then Ivan learned it was entirely possible for someone to rip apart a thick script with one hand, much to Francis' annoyance as he had to be the one to buy a new one for Alfred.

* * *

Note: I can't believe I reread the play again. I promised myself I wouldn't touch it again after 9th grade. The things I do for my gay space babies.


End file.
